Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
STINGER http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7CrB9bb7W0 Interview with Robert Bowling of IW, let it slip that theres a choice between AT4 and Stinger at 2:13 Hell yeah? Good find, also more info on Commando and Commando Pro. We know for sure now that pro perks will still have the benefits of the original, although I think that was already confirmed. 23:52, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm confused. What good is the stinger if they made the AT4 the all-purpose launcher? OmgHAX! 00:24, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Future weapons (PURELY SPECULATION) Seems to me that a lot of COD fans are into future weapons and made requests to IW that got through. The ones we got so far are: The ACR, Intervention, TAR-21, TDI Vector, AA12, XM312, and barret, with a possible Arctic Warfare sniper. I'd guess based on what we ahve now, that any more entries (if any) would be: M110 aka SR-25, M6 PSD / PDW as an SMG like the AKS-74u, MP7, Mk. 46, possibly even a Metal Storm pistol as a bizarre, unique machine pistol. OmgHAX! 20:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Man metal storm would be awesome. Unloading all of your bullets into the enemy in less than 5 seconds. Of course it'd have to be weak for balancing issues, but still awesome 20:53, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm thinking it could be a burst-fire weapon. With four chambers it would shoot 4 volleys of five-round bursts, or however many bullets go in each chamber. OmgHAX! 01:16, September 22, 2009 (UTC) They obviously won't include the Mk.46 if the M240 is already in, which it is. Imrlybord7 23:01, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I hate to be nitpicky, but the M110 and SR-25 are two different guns. Other than that I am hoping the MP7 is in the game. Chief z 23:19, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :SR-25 is the general rifle name. M110 is a military designation of the rifle with minor modifications. Same interior, different exterior. I'll admit they're not exactly the same, but close enough that IW could pick either one and get the same result. OmgHAX! 23:21, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::True, it's just that when you said "aka" you made it seem as though the designations were interchangable. Anyhow, I'd go for either one being in the game; I'd like there to be at least a couple more semi-auto snipers, though the M14 EBR may suit my needs (The M82 takes too long to unlock and I absolutely despise the SVD). I'm going to miss my M21 though. Chief z 10:53, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::WTF are you talking about? The M82 w/ HBS was the sniper rifle for the starting sniper class before you even unlock Create-a-Class. I would assume it will be like that in the final game, too. Imrlybord7 13:05, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::The barret was unlocked for the beta, because ranking was disabled or something. The default classes for the beta probably won't be the default classes for the full game. Bald Eagle Brennan 16:10, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ranking was not disabled in the beta. I believe that it is entirely possible for those classes to be the starting classes, although obviously they might not be. Imrlybord7 12:07, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I was referring to CoD4's Create-a-Class. Chief z 22:04, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::The only reason I don't think these are the final create-a-classes is the fact that they all have attachments. I find it unlikely that IW will give us M82's with heartbeat sensors and Bling'd L86 LSW's. Aside from the M82, I think the rest might be the final guns. 10/11/09 will tell us though Bald Eagle Brennan 21:30, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Why the hell wouldn't they? 402 personally confirmed silenced snipers, and if you can attach a silencer than why the hell can't you attach an HBS? And why wouldn't you be able to use bling on the L86? CAW4 22:18, September 23, 2009 (UTC) New Interview http://www.joystiq.com/2009/09/21/interview-call-of-duty-modern-warfare-2-multiplayer-designer-t/ Some old news but it's a new interview. :Riot shield takes two melees to kill. :Shield has a slow swap time. :Semtex can be stuck to the shield. :Shield can't be broken but is cracked from gunfire.(Eventually you won't be able to see anything with it because it will be filled with bullet holes. :No team voting to kick modders, glitchers, and team killers. :No online multiplayer on the same console. :More multiplayer maps than Modern Warfare 1. 21:16, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Archive Wow, 10 archives already. It is amazing isn't it. DevilWarrior112 08:15, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I know! It's massive! Has there been anything bigger on the wiki??? And i'd guess there'll be at least another one before the games release!!!--Slacky!!! 08:21, September 22, 2009 (UTC) MP5 Hey, do you think they'll get rid of the MP5 and MP5SD for the MP5k and UMP.45?--Slacky!!! 08:24, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Seems that way. Though i would prefer the MP5 to MP5K any day. OmgHAX! 11:24, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, me to--Slacky!!! 11:27, September 22, 2009 (UTC) What does the UMP have to do with this? Imrlybord7 13:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC) The UMP is the 'upgraded' MP5, meaning they switched out the 9x19 for .45 rounds. CAW4 17:28, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Actually the UMP is a cheaper, updated MP5 available in 9m and .40 as well as .45. The 45 is depicted most though because people still use the 9mm MP5. But its not like that matters here, does it? OmgHAX! 19:05, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Juggernaut confirmed in this video, at about 1:01, the little juggernaut symbol that pops up when you shoot someone is seen. It is in the shape of a shield, and has what appears to be a red cross in the middle. My personal favorite perk returns. Yay! I can't watch the video right now (youtube is blocked at school), but it could be (and probably is) Painkiller. Imrlybord7 13:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC) It's painkiller, juggernaut wasn't in the beta as far as I know. Hopefully it's in the full game though, it's my favourite sniper perk. Bald Eagle Brennan 16:08, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Painkiller might be a new name for juggernaut. Yes, Juggernaut is a good sniper perk. No, painkiller is a death streak perk that gives you a temporary health boost upon spawning after your third death w/o a kill. I'm not opposed to bringing juggernaut back, however. 20:38, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Juggernaut is only good on the Dragunov in CoD4 (just talking about sniper rifles here). And more on topic, the perk in the vid is indeed Painkiller. Also, Cod4, it isn't really acceptable to not know the affect of a perk that has been posted on the MW2 page for almost a week. I don't just want to single you out; EVERYBODY should stay up to date on the MW2 page so that they know what's what. Imrlybord7 22:57, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Jeez, sorry. Yeah OK whatever. I agree with the Dragunov and Juggernaut. But why would painkiller show up when you shoot someone? Would they have that health boost activated? I think so. --CallofDuty4 12:23, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Ok, so YOU apologize to rs when he is a total dick to you, but when I make a reasonably polite, legitimate request you "whatever" me? You have issues. Anyway, why the hell wouldn't the Painkiller icon show up? It can be anywhere from 3 to 10 times as effective as Juggernaut depending on what they are getting shot with, not to mention it will work on explosives too since it is an actual health increase, not a damage decrease. Imrlybord7 15:52, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, so what? I was a total dick to the wiki. I'm sorry man. Possible News for Today Fourzerotwo was talking about rehersals again last night on his twitter feed, so there may be a press event today. Who else is excited? The14th 13:35, September 23, 2009 (UTC) http://www.videogamer.com/news/infinity_ward_teases_game_changing_surprise_for_mw2.html if this is trustworthy then we know theres 70 ranks per prestige in MW2 ~~Mblaze~~ You should have already known that there were at least 70, when 402 was scrolling through AR's in one of the videos, the very last AR said it was unlocked at lvl 70. CAW4 19:03, September 23, 2009 (UTC) 70 rank cap was confirmed a long time ago. Imrlybord7 19:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Silenced LMGs and Kill Streaks Ive seen alot of videos with the LMG default being used, it has the Bling perk being used with it and i only really see one attachment, the Red Dot Sight, i thought i may be the bipod but i havent seen it do anything so it may be there just for looks, i also noticed that i hear almost no sound when he fires, (i ruled out video lag at no point does the noise intensify), everything else comes out clearly so i think you may be able to silence LMGs. Also when you die you are able to continue controlling the Predator missle im unsure if you can control any other Killstreak this way Last, in this video i watched (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAj6sbSQs44&feature=channel Seconds)i noticed that at one point it said press and hold (X) for a UAV i think this means you can drop your killstreak while you are using this, it only happens in a certain area so it is not some kind of quick killstreak deployment The LMG is using a grip and RDS. Did you not notice the massive muzzle flash? Although I am kind of hoping for silenced LMGs. Imrlybord7 19:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) For the Predator missile comment, you'll be able to control most killstreaks this way, and if you die while controlling one you won't leave it until the killstreak ends, which was announced long ago. Also, the 'Hold X for a UAV' was because he was right next to a care pacage, which give either killstreak rewards or ammo. And Imrlybord, watch the Afghanistan video again, he's holding the handguard, not a pistol grip. CAW4 20:06, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :ah i didnt notice the care package, and i think you mean this footage http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SUoT2xgJUc --Cpt Jack House 22:49, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::There's some better versions of the videos here (http://www.modernwarfare247.com/index.php?start=10)(Yeah, they're stolen from GT, but it's pretty well organised on this site, so whatever) CAW4 22:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Capitol Building In Boxart Is it just me, or does the faint outline behind the soldier look strangely similar to the U.S. Capitol Building. Call me crazy, but yet if you can remember back when the first teaser trailer came out, there was a brief image of the capitol building there as well. Coincidence? 22:01, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :This was actually discussed a while back. It should be in one of the archives-- 22:04, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Ah yeah you're right my bad... It's difficult to see what has been already discussed with the archives piling up so fast. 22:07, September 23, 2009 (UTC)